


Пятнадцатый

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Brutal Murder, Canon Compliant, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Out of Character, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Hogwarts, Serial Killers, Violence, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Убито тринадцать человек. Говорят, за этим стоят Пожиратели.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> При желании можно найти и преслэш и UST.
> 
> Описания убийств и жестокого насилия.
> 
> Также в работе присутствуют Робардс, ОМП в количестве, Талботт Уингер (из Гарри Поттер: Тайна Хогвартса)

— Гарри, нам пора, — окликнул его Паттисон.

Гарри вздрогнул и криво усмехнулся. Рейд завершился без лишних потерь и потасовок, но было потеряно слишком много времени и привлечено слишком много людей.

После нелёгкой работы безумно хотелось пить, и он, взяв со стола — одного из немногочисленных предметов мебели в почти кромешной пещере — оставленную им же флягу, щедро отхлебнул. Пора было выдвигаться, и, в последний раз оглядев всё мрачным взглядом, он аппарировал вслед за напарником.

Этот рейд наглядно показал: сам Гарри никого и ничего не искал, всё находило его само. Вот хотя бы те же «приключения» на его задницу все семь лет подряд.

Хотя конечно, вина его в этом была; если бы он не был слишком упрям и самонадеян, не был убежден в том, что всё делает правильно... возможно, этого можно было бы избежать. Возможно, но тогда он был ребёнком, затем подростком... а затем случилась война.

Он надеялся, пусть эгоистично, но надеялся, что все его злоключения закончатся и он сможет жить нормальной жизнью, но позже понял: всё это у него в крови, он не сможет уйти от этого, как бы он не старался. Ведь решение пойти в авроры он принял сам, ни минуты не сомневаясь. И всё по кругу. Где он — там что-то да случалось. Впрочем, он не жаловался, это уже вошло в привычку.

Было ещё кое-что, что, возможно, не давало ему двигаться вперёд. Потому что каждый раз при столкновении лицом к лицу это повторялось и уже перешло в незаметную константу — по крайней мере, так ему казалось. Потому что это было что-то до боли знакомое: куда бы он ни пошёл, через время он обязательно встречал Малфоя. Пересекаясь с ним снова и снова.

Глупо было отрицать, что каждый раз, натыкаясь на него в коридоре, он не вспоминал их первую встречу.

Жалел ли он о своем решении? Нет, никогда, и будь у него возможность всё изменить, он бы не раздумывая поступил так же. Если бы поставили вопрос ребром сейчас — он бы задумался. Потому что столкнись он с ним сейчас, всё бы говорило в его пользу.

Он мог бы возвращаться к одному и тому же моменту десятки и тысячи раз. Думать, чтобы произошло, если бы…

Нет, Малфой не стал внезапно святым. Даже при мысли об этом Гарри становилось смешно. Он никогда не стал бы святым, правильным, до отвращения правильным, да. И, возможно, чуть более популярным, если верить обложкам журналов и газет, правда, Гарри был уверен, Малфою было всё равно.

Хотел бы он знать, что изменилось за эти несколько лет. Хотя, скорее нет, больше он бы хотел знать, когда всё изменилось. Сразу после войны? После приёма в Министерстве, где он едва ли не зевал и при первой же возможности сбежал? После того, как поступил в Аврорат?.. Ответа он так и не нашёл, но, раз за разом наблюдая Малфоя в министерских коридорах, знал наверняка, что профессионализма тому не занимать, ведь сам не раз обращался к нему за помощью.

Сегодня был один из таких дней. Одна деталь после Ноттингемских пещер не давала ему покоя, и ему нужен был Малфой, чтобы кое-что уточнить, поэтому Гарри не задумываясь повернул в сторону его кабинета и, вежливо постучав, нажал на ручку, но та не поддалась.

Гарри нахмурился. Не то чтобы это было странно для министерского работника: быть не на месте, но всё же было странно для самого Гарри. Малфой редко выходил на поле, ещё реже — почти никогда! — опаздывал.

— Гарри, Малфой на совещании, — оповестил его проходящий мимо Арсон. — Что-то серьёзное?

Гарри покачал головой, отметив про себя разное отношение, но промолчал — сам был не лучше. Один из немногих, кто называл Малфоя по имени, был Кингсли. Все остальные ограничивались сухим «Малфой».

— Ничего особенного, просто хотел уточнить кое-что, может подождать. Давно они?..

— Уже где-то два часа. Там что-то, связанное с артефактом семьи Блэков.

Дальше он не слушал.

— Где?

Если Арсон и удивился его бесцеремонности, то промолчал.

— Зал совещаний этажом ниже.

— Спасибо, — обронил Гарри и повернул в обратную сторону.

Судьба самого артефакта его волновала мало, но вот сама мысль, что тот принадлежал Блэкам, беспокоила. Могло ли это подставить под удар их всех? Малфоев и самого Гарри?..

Когда он оказался возле дверей, совещание уже закончилось. Малфой был мрачнее тучи, но вот Уилсон, что сменил Робардса после его отставки — хотя тот и продолжил работать штатным аврором, — светился самодовольством. Малфоя он терпеть не мог, это знали все, включая самого Малфоя и Кингсли.

По слухам, именно Гарри должен был занять место Робардса, но решили повременить, и на его место взяли Уилсона, который минимум несколько раз в месяц устраивал жесточайшие рейды, в результате которых сорок процентов Пожирателей становились жертвой того или иного заклинания. За полгода, что тот был на должности, погибло сорок восемь Пожирателей.

К счастью, по тем же слухам, оставаться при должности Уилсону осталось недолго, и Гарри был искренне рад этому. Потому что, в отличие от других авроров, с Уилсоном его отношения не заладились сразу, но он терпел, уходя на очередное легкое задание. Легким оно было по словам Уилсона, а на деле же Гарри и его напарник по несчастью, в зависимости от того, кого ему ставили в пару, крутились как белки в колесе и в конце рабочего дня просто падали замертво. А утром следующего дня всё начиналось заново.

Но только Гарри хотел поинтересоваться, в чём дело, Кингсли подозвал его к себе.

— Как прошёл рейд в Ноттингеских пещерах?

— Из-за внезапной бури, которую вызвал один из Пожирателей, это заняло намного больше времени, чем мы ожидали. Вход в пещеру замело, но щит был поставлен неумело, что и позволило нам прорваться. Трое Пожирателей схвачены, один ранен. На магглов, находящихся поблизости, наложен _obliviate_ , метеорологи вещают о внезапной смене погоды со снега в дождь и наоборот, хотя в середине января это не так уж необычно, — сухо отчитался Гарри. — Все уже опрошены, и всем четверым не больше двадцати четырёх.

— Что делает их новообращёнными, — отметил Кингсли. — Кто вызвал бурю?

— Некто Оливер Грабтри. Сейчас он в Мунго, но ничего серьёзного. Растяжение и перелом пятого ребра, ничего, с чем бы костерост не справился, — Гарри усмехнулся.

— Отлично, — одобрительно кивнул Кингсли и меж тем добавил: — Я попросил Драко поговорить с ними.

— Он согласился? — удивился Гарри.

— Да, с одним условием. Условие выполнимое, но оно не понравится Уилсону.

— Что сказал Робардс? — с любопытством поинтересовался Гарри, хотя хотел спросить о другом.

— Впечатлился. Но позвал я тебя не поэтому. У меня к тебе просьба.

— Наблюдать за Малфоем?.. — догадаться было несложно.

Кингсли кивнул.

— Но так, чтобы он об этом не знал.

Гарри вздохнул. Это будет непросто. Намного проще было бы просто поселиться с ним в одной квартире и… Хотя это была идея, но Малфою она не понравится.


	2. Chapter 2

Конечно же, задуманное осуществить не удалось. Малфой исчез сразу после совещания, и никто его больше не видел. Все чары говорили о том, что тот ещё в министерстве, но ни одни отслеживающие чары не действовали, и Гарри пожалел, что у него нет делюминатора. Призвать _accio_ он и не пытался. Во-первых, его никогда не опробовали на людях, а во-вторых, Малфою это не понравилось бы, хотя Гарри об этом подумал в первую очередь, но озвучивать не стал.

Спустя три часа Гарри перевернул всё министерство сверху донизу, даже заглянув к невыразимцам в Отдел Тайн. Его почти сразу же оттуда вышвырнули, но обещали отрапортовать — как только, так сразу. К счастью, отчитывались они перед Кингсли, а это значило, что информацию он получит из первых рук.

Спустя ещё два часа, когда солнце уже давно село и большинство работников разошлись по домам, перед этим пройдя проверку на оборотное и сыворотку правды, Гарри расположился в кабинете Малфоя.

В кабинет они ворвались в первую очередь. По словам того же Арсона, Малфой вошёл туда спустя десять минут после его встречи с Гарри. Но, как и ожидалось, Малфоя там не было. Если он и ушёл по каминной связи, то куда именно, было известно только ему, поэтому Гарри принялся ждать.

Когда-то Гарри уже был в похожей ситуации, тогда, на шестом курсе. Именно он решил — едва ли не считал своей миссией подловить с поличным — следовать по пятам. Все увиливания и отлучки вызывали бурную ярость и подозрение, но сейчас же, когда Драко Малфой исчез, Гарри не чувствовал ничего, кроме беспокойства и тревоги.

Терпение закончилось быстро. Волшебные шахматы, стоявшие на столе скорее для красоты, чем для игры, уже выскальзывали из рук, и не потому, что он был таким неуклюжим, а потому, что делал одни и те же ходы четвертую партию подряд. Гарри и не мог в этом винить фигуры, за прошедшие пятнадцать лет он так и не научился играть как следует.

Он дремал, когда в камине послышался треск, но тут же распахнул глаза.

Перед ним стоял живой Малфой, похоже, даже не представляющий, что уже собирают отряд на его поиски.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Поттер? — устало спросил Малфой.

«Отдыхаю», — хотел огрызнуться Гарри, но передумал.

— Кингсли хотел с тобой встретиться и кое-что обсудить, но так как ты исчез… — договорить ему не дали.

— Значит, ты в курсе. Что он придумал на этот раз?

— Зачем ты согласился? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Гарри.

Малфой промолчал.

— С этого дня тебя будут сопровождать, — не дождавшись ответа, сказал Гарри и мысленно себя пнул, вспомнив слова Кингсли, но было уже поздно.

— Дай угадаю? Ты?

Гарри кивнул.

— И я в том числе. В идеале было бы неплохо оставить тебя под круглосуточным наблюдением, чтобы кто-то жил с тобой под одной крышей, но только, если ты согласишься. Твоя безопасность — один из приоритетов.

— Хорошо, но кто будет таким смельчаком, чтобы жить в одном доме со мной?

— Я уже согласился, — сказал Гарри и тут же прикусил язык. Это с Кингсли они не обговаривали. И о проживании в одном доме не говорили.

Малфой хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Похоже, эти слова его нисколько не удивили, и Гарри подавил вздох, понимая, что сам себе подписал приговор.

Дальнейший разговор с Кингсли был коротким; тот оценил идею и всячески её поддержал, теперь главной проблемой Гарри стал не сам дозор, не Малфой, а разговор с Джинни. И Гарри даже боялся представить, что придётся сказать Астории самому Малфою, ведь по легенде тому придётся исчезнуть на пару месяцев, но Гарри надеялся, что всё обойдётся, ведь ему предстоял почти точь-в-точь такой же разговор с Джинни.

Порог дома Гарри преодолел с трудом, его по саи не могу завалили работой, и до поздней ночи он заполнял отсчеты, а затем докладывал Уилсону — и эта ноша тоже легла на его плечи. Как и говорил Кингсли, Уилсону условия Малфоя не понравились , хотя Гарри находил их справедливыми.

— Папа! — Джеймс нетерпеливо подпрыгнул и вырвался из хватки Джинни, которая одевала его на прогулку.

— Привет, — Гарри мягко улыбнулся и, подхватив Джеймса на руки, чмокнул Джинни в щеку. — Как там Альбус? — шёпотом поинтересовался он, склоняясь над коляской. Альбус тихонечко посапывал, ухватившись маленькой ручкой за край пледа.

— Как видишь — спит. Сегодня почти не капризничал, видимо, колики утихли. Как всё прошло?

— Неплохо, — перехватив покрепче ёрзающего Джеймса, Гарри поцеловал его в макушку. Тот поморщился, и Гарри спустил его на пол, после чего Джеймс с победным кличем скрылся в соседней комнате.

Он притянул Джинни к себе.

— Похоже, гулять мы не идём, — со вздохом отозвалась Джинни, расслабляясь в его объятиях. — А, казалось, он только около года назад научился ходить…

— В его защиту хочу сказать, что он стал более спокойным. Помнишь, что он учудил три месяца назад?

— Не напоминай. Разденешь Джеймса?

— Думаю, мне не придётся, — со смешком ответил Гарри. — Скорее всего, куртка и сапожки уже валяются где-нибудь у дивана.

— Думаю, так и есть, — согласилась Джинни. — Так что случилось?

Гарри вздохнул. Джинни знала его лучше, чем он сам себя.

— Малфой, — был его ответ. — Точнее, не совсем он… — он запнулся. Гарри терпеть не мог объяснять ситуацию тогда, когда не имел права разглашать детали. Джинни это не понравится. Почесав затылок, он смущенно спросил: — Может, чаю?

Пироги Молли Уизли делали чудеса — это Гарри знал не понаслышке, а именно вчера они принесли — после долгих уговоров миссис Уизли — целых два. Он надеялся, они спасут положение. Очень надеялся. Хотя у них была ещё целая ночь впереди.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующая неделя текла своим чередом: Малфой ходил на работу, как и Гарри. Точнее, Малфой ходил на работу, а Гарри его сопровождал. Он старался казаться незаметным, но Малфоя, который знал расклад дел, это раздражало, поэтому Малфоевский кабинет быстро стал их общим кабинетом, где Гарри, сначала стесняясь, а потом всё уверенней и уверенней, разложил все свои документы по местам.

Иногда тишина нагнетала, и, стараясь разрядить обстановку, он начинал говорить. Это не всегда принималось положительно, чаще — игнорировалось. Хотя, возможно, это было и к лучшему, лишние перепалки ему были ни к чему, да и подумать тоже было над чём.

Новости Джинни восприняла спокойно. Даже подсказала, как наложить на Малфоя следящие чары, чтобы тот не заподозрил. Что натолкнуло Гарри на совершенно другую мысль. Он мог воспользоваться картой на подобие Карты мародеров, потому что если Малфой узнает о следящих чарах — а он непременно узнает, — скандала не миновать. По крайней мере, так думал Гарри, но проверять свои догадки ему совершенно не хотелось.

В итоге, помимо сопровождения, на Малфое все же были следящие чары, по согласию его самого, и в кармане Гарри всегда лежала карта, изготовленная в единственном экземпляре специально для этого задания, по завершении которого она будет немедленно уничтожена.

Кингсли почему-то медлил, не давая Малфою поговорить с хотя бы одним из Пожирателей, поэтому они почти безвылазно обитали в четырёх стенах.

Жить с Малфоем под одной крышей оказалось не так и страшно. Одному Мерлину известно, чего стоило министерству раскошелиться на квартиру в Диагон-алее, находящуюся под мощным Фиделиусом, и даже Гарри не знал, кто является его Хранителем, но на этом их удобства и заканчивались. Квартира была пустой. Они весь вечер провели за тем, чтобы трансфигурировать из принесённых вещей две кровати, шкаф, диван, стулья и стол. Время от времени вещи чередовались, потому что были нужны. Так, например, тёплый шерстяной свитер миссис Уизли уже три раза становился диваном, а книга Малфоя — столом. 

Они почти не пересекались, каждый занимался своими делами. Малфой часто располагался на диване, читая документы. Гарри же занимал стол, писать отсчёты, сидя на диване, было неудобно. Ужинали они тоже в молчании. Лишь иногда обмениваясь новостями по текущему делу. 

Гарри понимал, что, работая сообща, они бы намного быстрее добились результатов, но переступать через себя тоже не хотел. Он и так натворил достаточно, хотя никто его об этом не просил.

— Поттер, — Гарри вздрогнул, отрывая голову от пергамента, к которому тут же склонился, стоило Малфою закрыть папку. — Есть что-нибудь по нашему делу?

— Нет. Грабтри всё ещё в больнице, сотрудничать отказывается.

— А что с остальными тремя? 

— Молчат, — Гарри не стал уточнять, что подвижки есть, но результатов они не дали никаких. Похоже, Малфою и правда придётся поговорить с ними. — Нарыл что-нибудь в документах?

Малфой повёл плечами и потянулся, отложив бумаги.

— Не особо. Меня больше интересует их места рождения. Грабтри родился в Плимуте, Шоу в Данди, Моррисон в Суонси, а Ксандер…

— В Белфасте? — это был выстрел наугад, но кажется, Гарри уже понял, к чему клонил Малфой.

Тот кивнул.

— Все четверо родились в портах, — отметил Гарри. — Хочешь сказать, что за ними стоит кто-то ещё? — он отложил отсчёт в сторону и тоже потянулся. 

Было бы неплохо сходить куда-нибудь, проветриться. В последние дни года хотелось праздника. Они уже полторы недели никуда не выходили, кроме работы. Разговоры по камину с Джинни, Джеймсом и Альбусом для него и Астории и маленьким Скорпиусом для Малфоя были не в счёт. Это была единственная роскошь, что была им позволена. 

Это были одни из тех моментов, когда Гарри жалел, что не может выйти за порог. Потому что разговоры с семьей — это личное. Они, не сговариваясь, уходили в самый дальний угол квартиры — ванную — и занимались своими делами. По крайней мере, Гарри читал отсчёты Паттисона за прошлый рейд, в позе лотоса сидя на крышке унитаза, а чем занимался Малфой, ему было всё равно.

Но и он, и Малфой провели своё Рождество вдали от близких. В молчаливой компании друг друга.

— Мало похоже на совпадение.

— Кстати, о совпадениях… как насчёт выпить? — предложил Гарри и стушевался, чувствуя себя идиотом. Рон бы согласился одним махом, но Малфой — не Рон. 

Но, к удивлению Гарри, двадцать минут спустя они сидели в пабе, совсем озябшие от валившего за окном снега — точнее, озябшим был только Гарри, Малфой же предусмотрительно воспользовался согревающими чарами.

Малфой, вальяжно рассевшись, крутил в руках бокал с Талискером, а сам Гарри взял себе пинту пива.

Разговор не клеился. Впрочем, они и не особо пытались. 

— Есть что-нибудь о родителях? — задавая этот вопрос, Гарри уже знал ответ.

— Ты же знаешь, что везде есть уши, Поттер? — устало спросил Малфой, обведя взглядом зал. — Это можно было обсудить и не здесь. 

— Если за ними кто-то стоит, то он уже и так в курсе, — резонно ответил Гарри. — Не удивлюсь, если они сироты.

— У них всегда может быть спонсор, — пожал плечами Малфой. 

— Скорее всего, так и есть. Есть кто-нибудь на примете?

— Возможно, — туманно ответил тот, пригубив виски. — Мне нужно с ними поговорить. Сможешь это устроить?

Гарри кивнул.

— Тебе же нужен спонсор, так? — Малфой перевёл на него взгляд, но промолчал. — Сложно было не заметить. Ты встречался с Кингсли пять раз за последние полторы недели. К тому же, ты давно мог с ними поговорить. Но ты ждал. Чего?

— Боюсь, это не в моей компетенции, Поттер. Спроси Кингсли.

— Малфой… 

Тот встал.

— Разговор окончен. Если тебе нужны ответы — иди к Кингсли. И, Поттер, — Гарри повернул голову в его сторону, — научись пить и оставлять работу на работе.


	4. Chapter 4

К утру Малфой так и не появился. Но Гарри не стал бить тревогу: карта говорила, что тот сидит в своём кабинете, и он был склонен ей верить.

Ему предстоял малоприятный разговор с Кингсли, малоприятный, потому что придётся вытягивать все детали, и далеко не факт, что тот ими поделится. К счастью для Гарри, это был не Уилсон, поэтому в Аврорат он шёл довольно уверено, пока не был остановлен Паттисоном прямо посередине коридора.

— Гарри, — в голосе явно слышалось беспокойство, — ты ничего не брал со стола в Ноттингемских пещерах?

Гарри мотнул головой; едва ли тот имел в виду его флягу.

— Потерял что-то? — как бы он ни старался вспомнить, что ещё могло быть на столе — тщетно. Может, это была какая-то монетка, брошка или, возможно, жучок? На смену тут же пришла подозрительность, но зачем Паттисону жучок?

— Да, — кажется, тот смутился. — Дженни подарила запонки на нашу годовщину пару месяцев назад, и одну из них я потерял. Думал, может, ты что видел, но увы, — Паттисон тяжело вздохнул. — Ладно, бывай. У тебя же всё хорошо? Слышал, тебя прицепили к Малфою, — шутливо добавил он.

Гарри криво усмехнулся. Его не прицепили, он сам прицепился.

— Сойдёт. Увидимся, Дженни привет.

Они попрощались, и Гарри продолжил свой путь к кабинету Кингсли.

Внутри он оказался вовремя. И Малфой, и Уилсон, и даже Робардс уже были там. Да и сам Кингсли не был удивлён его визитом.

Когда Гарри сел, они продолжили прерванный его приходом разговор.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, каким боком тут Малфой, — в голосе Уилсона сквозило презрение, и смотрел он исключительно на Кингсли, словно в комнате больше никого не было.

— Уилсон, Энтони, — почти ласково отозвался Кингсли, — мы уже это обсуждали. Драко единственный, кто знает все тонкости этого дела.

— Потому что он чёртов Пожиратель! — выплюнул тот.

— Энтони, — предостерёг Кингсли, но тот распалился не на шутку.

— Почему этому сопляку доверили такое дело? У него ни опыта, ни сноровки, так мало того, он ещё и в одной лодке с этими ублюдками!

При этих словах Малфой побледнел и сжал челюсть.

— Как ты выразился, Уилсон, — сухо вставил Робардс, — эти ублюдки по нашим данным и пальцем никого не тронули, что там говорить об убийствах, и ублюдками их называть не за что. Всего лишь потерянные мальчишки.

— А другие? — не унимался Уилсон.

— Это другие, — отрезал Робардс. — А благодаря этим парням мы, возможно, выйдем на того ублюдка, что вырезал десятерых в прошлом месяце. И троих три недели назад.

— Как и этот! — выплюнул Уилсон, ткнув пальцем в Малфоя.

Повисла гробовая тишина.

— Как вы выразились, Уилсон, — подал голос до этого молчавший Гарри, — «этот» никого не убивал, — Уилсон вздрогнул, стоило ему заговорить. — Это я могу заверить лично, — а затем Гарри как ни в чем не бывало продолжил: — А можно поподробнее о поимке нашего спонсора?

— Похоже, ты в курсе, — удовлетворенно улыбнулся Кингсли, нисколько не удивившись его, пусть и скупой, но осведомленности, — Драко, можешь рассказать Гарри о деталях? — обратился он к Малфою, полностью проигнорировав Уилсона, и Гарри с трудом подавил усмешку.

Малфой кивнул, и полчаса спустя Гарри знал всё, что ему требуется, чтобы помочь Малфою с делом. Робардс обещал прикрыть его в случае крайней необходимости, а это значило, что в ближайшую неделю в Аврорате он будет появляться в качестве гостя, и из их «съемной» с Малфоем квартиры выбираться они будут не часто, ведь им нужно будет тщательно обдумать план их действий.

Он никогда ещё так не ошибался.

— Поттер, ты же понимаешь, что сидеть сиднем в квартире не вариант? Это вызовет подозрения, — Малфой в четвёртый раз пытался объяснить ему, что его план залечь на дно — не лучшая идея. Гарри это понимал, но также он знал и то, что хуже они уже никому не сделают.

— Если ты хотел отвести подозрения, то уже две недели как поздно, — не выдержал Гарри.

— И чья это вина? — дёрнул бровью Малфой. — Ты предложил это Кингсли.

— Ты мог отказаться, — огрызнулся Гарри. Что он там говорил, что всё находит его само? — Так что ж не отказался? Я мог просто за тобой следить.

— Да, Поттер. Именно, — в голосе Малфоя отчетливо слышался сарказм. — Пасти меня везде и всюду, маяча перед самым носом. Конечно же, это бы не вызвало никаких подозрений.

— Пошёл к чёрту, — совершенно по-детски буркнул Гарри и хлопнул дверью ванной.

Почему-то слова Малфоя его задели. Хотя в чём-то тот был прав. И пусть Гарри умел проводить слежку незаметно, чтобы тот там не напридумывал, у неё были свои риски, о которых думать сейчас точно не хотелось. Правда, теперь идея делить с Малфоем квартиру не казалась такой уж правильной. В конце концов, наверняка многие заметили, как часто они пересекаются. А чего стоит их общий кабинет? Едва ли кто поверит, что они воспылали друг к другу любовью, скорее, теперь они едва смогут вернуться к тем, более приятельским отношениям, что были раньше.

— Эй, Поттер, — раздалось из-за двери. — Арсон говорил, что ты меня искал. Зачем?

Гарри чертыхнулся. Похоже, даже побыть в одиночестве пять минут ему тоже не судьба.

— Хотелось узнать кое-что о Метке.

Снаружи что-то зашумело, и, похоже, Малфой не услышал его ответа.

— Ничего странного не происходило, пока вы были в пещерах? — вместо ответа спросил тот, но когда Гарри ему не ответил — наверное, из вредности — сказал: — Чем быстрее мы раскроем дело, тем быстрее перестанем мозолить друг другу глаза и трепать нервы.

— Это кто ещё кому треплет нервы, — вдруг развеселившись, фыркнул Гарри, открывая дверь. — Что тебе известно о Паттисоне?

— Думаешь, это Паттисон? Сомневаюсь, — ответил Малфой, помешивая что-то в чашке. — И раз ты спросил о нём, то что-то случилось. Кофе?

— Не откажусь, — с утра во рту Гарри не было и маковой росинки. — Не совсем произошло, просто чуть ранее он подошёл ко мне весь взвинченный и спрашивал, не видел ли я в пещере запонку. Мне это показалось немного подозрительным. Почему ты думаешь, что это не он?

— Потому, что Паттисон не обладает такими средствами, — пожав плечами, ответил Малфой. — Чтобы спонсировать хоть кого-то, нужны деньги. Много денег. Как у меня. И, опережая твоё остроумие, мне незачем, — и не то чтобы Гарри собирался что-то говорить, просто ремарка была забавной, поэтому он подавил рвущуюся наружу усмешку, чтобы ненароком не разозлить Малфоя. — К тому же, даже если учесть, что я нанял кого-то для того, чтобы в недалёком будущем совершить на меня покушение — это нелепо. Те, кто становятся Пожирателями — слепо верят идеалам, но никогда не видели ничего изнутри. Я видел. Больше не хочу. Да ты и сам это видел, Поттер. Думаешь, я бы добровольно прошёл через это всё заново?

— Ты был бы главным, — заметил Гарри, принимая протянутую ему кружку. — И мог бы повернуть с этими идеалами в правильное русло.

Малфой вздохнул.

— Ты сам себе противоречишь, Поттер. Если бы это было так, мы бы не были Пожирателями. Но, вероятно, эта же идея могла прийти в голову кому-то другому, но мотивы могли быть совершенно иными.

— То есть вы ждали, пока их спонсор зашевелится? — понял Гарри.

— Можно сказать и так, — кивнул Малфой. — Мы пытались связать резню, что случилась месяц назад, с этими парнями. Точнее, не сколько с ними, а с тем, кто стоит за ними.

Гарри до сих пор с содроганием вспоминал то памятное утро, когда они обнаружили десятерых; семерых магглов и трёх авроров в одной куче. На них было страшно смотреть: кому-то не хватало рук, кому-то ног, кому-то туловища, один из магглов оказался без головы. Но самое страшное было в другом: все отрезанные части лежали рядом, сложенные в ещё одно тело, лицо маггла выражало неподдельный ужас. Ещё трое были найдены позже: одному не доставало глаз, у второго сняли скальп, у третьего было обезображено лицо и вырваны ногти. У всех тринадцати отсутствовал участок кожи на левой руке, по словам главного колдомедика, кусок сдирали, когда жертвы ещё были живы. Все тринадцать жертв были мужчинами.

— Нашли?

— Нашёл, — глухо отозвался Малфой, отпивая из чашки.

— Ты не говорил Кингсли, — догадался Гарри. — И как ты собираешься его поймать без помощи министра?

— Просто следуй оговоренному плану. Охраняй меня, — ответил Малфой, сверкнув улыбкой. — Я всё сделаю сам.

Слова Малфоя заставили Гарри вздрогнуть и понять одну вещь: он с самого начала был нянькой для Малфоя. Они с Кингсли обговорили всё заранее, и у Малфоя был план, с которого он ни с двинулся ни на йоту.

Наверное, Гарри бы стоило разозлиться, но он чувствовал лишь раздражение. Они могли ему сказать. Правда, тогда Гарри не был уверен, что повёл бы себя так же, как сейчас.

Он молча отхлебнул из чашки.

Вечер они провели в молчании. Под бой курантов они, не сговариваясь, открыли камин. Видеть счастливые лица Джинни и Джеймса было для Гарри лучшим подарком.

Вопрос о Метках всё ещё оставался открыт.


	5. Chapter 5

Первое утро нового года встретило Гарри срочным сообщением Кингсли. Он в спешке собрался, мазнув взглядом по пьющему кофе Малфою, бросил пару слов о случившемся и аппарировал. Ещё одна жертва, на этот раз Гарри даже не стал спрашивать, потому что увидел своими собственными глазами.

Ответ был очевиден. И всё время был перед глазами.

Тот за кем они гонялись, подражал Волдеморту, убивая не только магглов, но и магглорожденных. Но было и главное отличие — у него была цель, и целью был никто иной, как Малфой.

Первые десять жертв были данью, вторые три — кусочками мозаики: снятый скальп со светлыми волосами и вырванные почти такого же цвета, как у Малфоя, глаза, должны были натолкнуть на мысль, к тому же, третья жертва идеально подходила по росту и телосложению. Последний же не давал и повода для сомнений, кто же является настоящей целью.

Гарри сплюнул, мельком взглянув на блюющих в стороне Паттисона и ещё троих. Вид разорванной грудной клетки и вывернутых наружу кишок мог вывести из себя кого угодно. Особенно новичков.

Сегодня вызвали всех. Он кивнул, стоявшему поодаль Уингеру — с ним Гарри уже не единожды пересекался по разным делам. Даже Уилсон недовольно топтался на месте. Мог ли это быть Уилсон? У него были связи, были деньги, и он терпеть не мог Малфоя. Но если и так, то он полный идиот. Подозрения большинства как раз падут на него.

— Нашёл что? — раздалось за спиной.

Гарри повернулся к хмурому Робардсу лицом.

— Ничего особенного, как и у предыдущих жертв, на левой руке содрана кожа, где — как я полагаю — должна быть Метка.

— Малфой подтвердил?

— Ещё не говорил с ним, — Гарри замолчал. — К тому же, в этот раз убийство было грубее и жёстче. Помимо отсутствующих глаз, не хватает ногтей и распорота грудная клетка, а ещё не хватает сердца, — Робардс мрачно кивнул. — И на нём нет одежды. Он… — Гарри запнулся, глядя на фиолетовые синяки на ягодицах и бёдрах. — Его изнасиловали?

— Надеюсь, что нет. Он — один из стажёров, — ещё мрачнее добавил Робардс. — Колман был хорошим малым, смышлёным. Результаты были одними из лучших. Даже Уилсон оценил. Ему месяц оставался до конца стажировки.

— Семье ещё не сообщили?

— Нет.

Гарри выругался и, метнув взгляд на стремительно удаляющегося Уилсона, вдруг спросил:

— Никто не видел Арсона?

— Двадцать минут назад он был тут. Первым приехал на место.

— А сейчас он где?

— В чем дело, Гарри? — взволнованно спросил Робардс. — Он же… Проклятье! Вызовите Кингсли! — заорал он. — Немедленно!

Менее чем минуту спустя трое авроров, во главе с Гарри и Робардсом, были в министерстве. Карта показывала, что Малфой в здании, в своём кабинете. Арсон был в другой стороне коридора, но стремительно приближался.

А если это не он, и они теряют время?..

— Гарри, воспользуйся камином, — бросил Робардс. — Так будет быстрее. Давай! — и рванул на себя дверь первого попавшегося кабинета. — Мы успеем. Иди! Паттисон тебя прикроет.

Последующие минуты Гарри не запомнил. Вспышка зелёного пламени и резкий шаг вперед — как раз вовремя — Арсон уже наставил палочку на Малфоя, палочка которого валялась возле кресла, но закончить заклинание не успел; Гарри оказался быстрее.

— _Avada_ _Ke_ …

— _Expeliarmus_ _!_

Палочка Арсона тут же оказалась в руке, но и тот оказался проворнее и вытащил из кармана мантии скальпель.

Гарри пошёл наперерез, вывернул ему руку за спину.

Малфой метнулся к креслу, откуда и послышались чёткие _I_ _ncarcerous_ и _S_ _tupefy_ , а затем в кабинет ввалились Паттисон и Уингер.

— Вы немного припозднились, — криво усмехнувшись, сказал Гарри.

Те лишь переглянулись и, хлопнув его по плечу и кивнув Малфою, отлевитировали обездвиженного Арсона прочь.

— У тебя кровь, Поттер.

Гарри вздрогнул, он уже и забыл, что в кабинете он не один. Быстрый осмотр показал, что правый рукав полностью окрасился в красный.

— Будет нехорошо, если главный свидетель умрёт от потери крови, — иронично отметил Малфой.

— Не дождёшься, — беззлобно парировал Гарри, прижимая раненую руку к себе. — Мне ещё допрашивать этого ублюдка. Обезболивающее есть?

— Мунго по тебе плачет, Поттер, — почти весело ответил Малфой, пряча нервную улыбку.

Гарри мог поспорить, что на его лице точно такая же.

— Может быть, — сказал он, приняв флакон из рук. — Кто, как не я, мог вызваться нянькой для самоубийцы?


	6. Chapter 6

Допрос прошёл вполне спокойно, все четверо единогласно обозначили Арсона, как человека, который говорил им, что делать. К счастью для них, Арсон не стал отпираться и рассказал, кого и что он заставлял делать. Они отделались штрафом за препятствие правосудию — лишением палочки на месяц.

Когда с этим было покончено, единственное, чего Гарри хотел, это узнать причину. И, узнав, был шокирован.

Всё началось в сентябре двухтысячного, когда новичок Тимоти Арсон поступил в Аврорат. В то время стажирующегося там Малфоя было не видно и не слышно, но им «повезло» столкнуться в одном из коридоров министерства. Тот извинившись, пошёл своей дорогой, даже не взглянув на Арсона, но на Тимоти Малфой произвёл неизгладимое впечатление.

Месяцы шли, Арсон успешно прошёл всю подготовку и выпустился аврором, теперь поводов заглядывать к Малфою в кабинет у него было больше, но он старался этим не злоупотреблять. Однако даже это не возымело эффекта, Тимоти Арсона для Малфоя не существовало.

Известие о помолвке Малфоя и Астории Гринграсс что-то перевернуло в Тимоти. Сову, что он купил в честь десятилетия племянника — белоснежную, полярную — он распотрошил тем же вечером, оставив на память перо от птицы.

Через три месяца всё повторилось. А через полгода Арсон купил свинью и, с полнейшим наслаждением выпотрошив её, приготовил и съел всё, что мог. Мясник на Диагон-аллее разжился щедрым клиентом и каждые две недели поставлял ему новую свинью. С маленькой оговоркой — свинья должна быть живой.

Идея с потрошителями пришла внезапно, когда он в приступе ярости оглушил одного из своих одногруппников по стажировке. К несчастью для него, его увидела группа магглов, которые поспешили на помощь. Он оглушил и их, а когда увидел татуировку на левой руке, так и сам не понял, как в руках оказался привычный руке скальпель. Его сокурсник оказался первой жертвой. Он небрежно вырезал участок кожи, обездвижив его и душа́ заклинанием, а после принялся за магглов. И не мог остановиться. Он почти закончил, когда в переулке появились ещё двое, и скальпель полетел на землю, сбитый неожиданным заклинанием. Лежащая в ногах палочка спасла положение: оглушив их, он наложил заклятие невидимости, ругая себя за то, что не подумал об этом раньше.

А дальше в голове возник план: оглядев всех, он увидел в них то, чего больше всего хотел — и когда части тела аккуратно легли на асфальт, он пришёл в ярость. Это было совсем не то!

Арсон рассказывал всё это безэмоционально, словно всё происходило без его участия, но стоило ему подойти к трём следующим, как его речь стала сбивчивой и рваной, словно не мог сдержать предвкушения.

Всё проходило по знакомому сценарию. Участок кожи был главным его трофеем, но он не смог устоять перед глазами и светлой шевелюрой.

Тут Арсон засветился от самодовольства, упомянув, что держит это у себя в квартире в чистейшем формальдегиде. А ногти он выдрал лишь потому, что ублюдок сопротивлялся и оцарапал ему лицо, и он обезобразил его в ответ.

Когда тот начал говорить о последней жертве, он уже не особо подбирал слова, и многие неизвестные им до этого детали позволили им наконец собрать картину воедино.

Последнюю жертву Арсон отслеживал с особым удовольствием. Его уже не смущало, что тот был магглорождённым, но как же он был похож на Малфоя! В этот раз он его не оглушил, застав врасплох. Он специально выбрал место и выжидал, зная подноготную расписание жертвы. Маскирующие чары и неизменный _stupefy_ сделали своё дело.

Всю работу он делал методично: кусок кожи, ногти, грудная клетка, сердце, глаза.

Наконец он набрался смелости подступиться к эталону.

Остальное они знали и сами.

Бушующее раздражение и злость Гарри смог утихомирить лишь тогда, когда два дня спустя Арсона приговорили к пожизненному, а его и Малфоя отпустили домой.

И лишь тогда он смог почувствовать облегчение.

Все условные рамки о встречах он придумал сам. Они ничего не значили. Орбита, оказывается, могла крутиться и вокруг Малфоя.

С того дня с Малфоем они больше не пересекались и о случившемся не говорили.

Начался две тысячи седьмой год…


End file.
